


Not Alone

by ratmanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, MerMay, i panic wrote this because i always forget mermay, look its almost midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics
Summary: finally, lance is sure he's not alone
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> finally, i did something for mermay.

Lance wasn’t sure how long he’d been alone. He wasn’t totally sure how long it had been since he’d met Keith, either. He mostly knew that he really liked Keith, and that he hoped Keith liked him too. They had a system. Lance was smaller, and good at hiding. His mother had taught him weaving when he was young, so he made pouches to hold trinkets or extra food. Keith was bigger, stronger, faster, so he handled the hunting. He was good at it, clawed hands always sharp and making clean cuts. Lance hadn’t been eating much before he met Keith, and he definitely could feel the difference that regular meals made. When they had to travel far, Lance would loop his arms around Keith’s shoulders, and they always made great time. Lance also just enjoyed going fast, not that he’d admit that to Keith. He also would never admit that he liked being so close to Keith. Keith was warm, he meant protection, safety, comfort. Keith didn’t talk much, but Lance was okay with that. He knew if he asked nice enough, Keith would go on a tangent about anything, and it often helped Lance fall asleep. He was used to waking up to Keith being gone, already finding their breakfast.  
What he wasn’t expecting, though, was another merman, swimming in circles nearby. He looked big as Keith, maybe bigger, and he didn't have the nicest look on his face either. Lance shrunk back into his nest as best he could. Apparently, that little motion was enough to alert the other mer.   
The other mer changed directions in an instant, eyes narrowing in on Lance. Panicked, Lance yells for Keith. Distantly, he hears Keith yell back, and puts all of his strength into swimming toward his voice. The other mer is definitely bigger than Lance, and faster. Lance wills his tail as fast as it can go, only stopping when his face collides with Keith's chest. He whines.  
“Other mer, big, mean, fast, chasing me.” Lance latches himself onto Keith’s back, and Keith readies his claws as the other mer makes a swipe for Lance’s tail. Keith twists to avoid it.  
“Leave him alone.” Keith’s tone leaves no room for argument, but the other mer snaps back anyway.  
“You’re protecting that minnow? You’d be better off if you just ate him.”  
“Back off, or I will make you.” Keith snarls. The other mer rolls his eyes, complaining about how he just wanted an easy meal, but turns and leaves the two alone. Keith watches him go, and when he’s far enough away, he twists and pulls Lance to his chest. “Shh, shh, it's okay, you're safe, he’s gone, you’re safe.” Lance is whimpering and his tail is curling around Keith like a belt. Keith holds him until he calms down, whispering and petting his hair. Once lance’s breathing is even, he gently tugs his face from his neck, and presses their foreheads together. “Hey, look at me?” Lance opens his eyes. “If you uncurl, I found breakfast. It's squid, your favorite.” at the promise of squid, Lance uncurls his tail, instead holding Keith's shoulders. Keith gathers the squid from the pouch on his hip, cutting off a chunk and holding it to Lance’s lips. Lance eats it silently, and when he's full he tucks his face back into Keith's neck.  
“Thank you, Keith.” Keith eats the rest of the squid, and when he’s done he loops his arms around Lance.  
“Of course, gotta protect you.”  
“But why? You could have left me somewhere, or eaten me.”  
“I could have. But I like you too much.” he shrugs when Lance lifts his head to look at him. “I like your company. I like your stories, your songs, your face.” Keith's hands lay firm on Lance’s waist, careful of his claws. “Okay look, this isn't really how I expected this to happen but, uh, do you wanna be my mate?” Lance lights up, tail squirming excitedly as he hugs Keith's neck.  
“Yes! Yes! Of course I’ll be your mate!” he wraps his tail back around Keith’s hips. “Gosh, i like you so much. I’m so thankful for everything you do for me and you make me feel so safe and needed and important! You don’t talk this much often, I missed your voice a lot.”   
“Well, now we’re mates, I’m sure you can convince me to talk more often.” Keith's smile is gentle and warm, and he brushes his knuckles against Lance’s face affectionately. Lance leans into it.   
“Can I convince you to kiss me?” Lance asks, he doesn't get a verbal answer, instead he gets Keith's lips on his. The pair melt into each other, and when they part, it's not for long. Lance is already stealing another kiss before Keith can say anything else. Eventually, they stop kissing in favor of Lance clinging to Keith’s shoulders so they can get back to their travels, this time with Lance easily pressing his chest to Keith’s back, and planting little kisses on Keith’s neck and shoulders.  
Lance is sure he’s not alone anymore.


End file.
